


a gift.

by sketchy_and_unformed



Series: love it when you beg [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sketchy_and_unformed
Summary: It's Yamato's sort-of birthday and Kakashi has the perfect gift idea.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: love it when you beg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit shorter than their usual adventures, they wanted a quickie this time. But weirdly enough this still manages to have more plot than any other entry in this series so far *shrug* Uh, I still can't quite believe this became a series. But here we are, on part 4.
> 
> And if anyone wants to know what specific image inspired Kakashi's outfit in this, [ahem](https://images.app.goo.gl/j4vb4ryCZXDW4Qhh6).

Kakashi dashed through the small apartment cursing while Yamato calmly ate his breakfast at the kotatsu.

“Shit! Where did I leave that scroll?”

“Running late are we, Hokage-sama?” Yamato asked and Kakashi paused for long enough to give him a death glare.

A few minutes later Kakashi barrelled out of the door, wrestling with his robe as he did so.

“Meeting at two today,” he called back to Yamato as he left. “Don’t forget.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” Yamato said without looking up.

*

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Yamato supervised his genin team as they completed some easy D-rank errands, then grabbed an early lunch with Sakura and Sai. He was enjoying watching the two of them mature into calm, contented adults. Sakura now ran her own children’s mental health department at the hospital and Sai had become an ANBU captain. Now that the war was over the mortal danger side of ANBU was almost non-existent and they had become more of a ceremonial regiment than anything else, guarding various important persons and providing security at the frequent inter-village events that Konoha now hosted and attended. Their lives now during peacetime were so different to what his own had been at their age, Yamato marvelled. But after all, that was why wars were fought.

Naruto, as well, had settled and was happy. Yamato saw him less frequently than he did the other two since he was so often by his wife’s side. Alongside his preparations to become the next Hokage, he and Hinata were heavily involved in the orphanage that Tsunade had created after the war. They both seemed to love the work and clearly adored each other. Most of the villagers were expecting them to have a child of their own any time now.

Yamato checked in with his genin again after lunch to assign them some practice exercises then made his way leisurely to the Hokage tower. Kakashi had set up their meeting the day before but Yamato had no idea of its purpose. Knowing Kakashi, chances were around 50/50 as to whether it was a genuine, professional meeting or just a ruse to get Yamato in his office for something completely frivolous, like planning a surprise party for somebody’s birthday or flipping through wallpaper samples for their bedroom.

Yamato hadn’t been a frequent visitor to the tower since Kakashi took over from Tsunade. Out of ANBU now, there was no need for him to speak to the Hokage all that often. Even if there had been, he and Kakashi shared an apartment now; Yamato could bend the Rokudaime’s ear anytime he wanted without needing to make an appointment to do so. It was a privilege, however, that he was not inclined to abuse. He had his own role in Konoha, no more important than any other jonin, and he trusted Kakashi’s leadership as much now as he had ever done.

He found a bored looking Genma and Raido outside the office door, playing cards. They waved him inside without even looking up and he wondered why the Hokage still needed a guard on days like this one where there were no impending diplomatic visits, no events and there had been no hint of any kind of threat to Konoha for well over a year.

Kakashi was behind his desk, busily writing. To Yamato’s surprise he was wearing his white robe and hat, which he could usually only be forced into for the most formal occasions.

“Close the door,” Kakashi said absently, and Yamato did so. He took a knee before the desk, head bowed respectfully, unable to suppress his smile when he heard Kakashi huff.

“Stop that immediately.”

“I was merely showing my respect, Hokage-sama,” Yamato said innocently and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Respect nothing. Get up.”

Yamato did so and waited patiently while Kakashi put away his ink and brush, then carefully blotted the scroll before rolling it up and stowing it in a desk drawer. That done, Kakashi planted his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands.

“I expect you’re wondering why I asked you here today.”

“I am,” Yamato confirmed, shifting his weight. As a jonin-sensei, there was rarely any need for him and Kakashi to work together anymore. He might have missed it if he hadn’t had so very much more of Kakashi in his personal life now than he ever had before.

Kakashi regarded him with his usual bored expression, grey eyes half-lidded. “Do you know what today is, Yamato?”

Yamato frowned slightly. The day had no significance that he was aware of. “Uh, it’s Wednesday?”

“Well observed,” Kakashi said dryly, “but no, that’s not what I meant. If you recall, today is our anniversary.”

“No, it isn’t,” Yamato said quickly, heart jumping a little. “That’s not for months.”

They’d finally gotten together the day after the official end of the war. For Yamato, it had been the one bright spot to come out of that darkest time.

“Not  _ that _ anniversary,” Kakashi said dismissively. “Think back, will you? When did you join Team Ro?”

Yamato’s expression cleared. “That was in July. Today?”

“Yes, today,” Kakashi said. His eyes arched in a smile. “That was a very important day, wasn’t it? The day you left the Foundation for good and became a new person. Your own person.”

“Thanks to you,” Yamato said, mirroring the smile. “You really remembered the exact date?”

Kakashi nodded. “Since you’ve never known your true birthday, I like to think of this as your birthday.”

He was blushing now, cheeks warm against his happuri. “Thank you, Kakashi.”

“I’m sorry we never celebrated it before,” Kakashi said, looking at him fondly. “I did get you a present this year. I hope you’ll accept it.”

Yamato’s heart swelled with love right up until the moment that Kakashi stood up and he was suddenly filled with a very different series of emotions.

“Oh my–what on Earth are you wearing?”

“Don’t you like it?” Kakashi said lightly, stepping out from behind the desk. As his robe fell open his entire outfit was revealed and it was certainly a sight to behold. Sheer black stockings clung to his toned legs, ending in lace just above his knees. A black suspender belt across his narrow hips held the stockings up, the suspenders perfectly framing the matching lacy black panties that skimmed low on his flat stomach and hugged his bulge. A silky, bra-style top and patent black high heels completed the look. As Yamato gawped, Kakashi removed his hat so that he could tug off his mask. He was wearing glossy pink lipstick underneath.

“When did you put those things on?” Yamato asked hoarsely, his mouth impossibly dry. “I was there when you left this morning.”

“Details, details,” Kakashi said. “Now: do you like it?”

Yamato grasped one more time for rational thought. “The guards outside–”

“Maa, why do you think I called them in?” Kakashi said, pink lips curving in a wicked smile. “Happy birthday, Yamato. Come and get your gift.”

Yamato strode over to him and wrapped a firm arm around his bare waist. The heels gave Kakashi a couple of inches height over him and he growled low in his throat as he pressed up against him.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Lucky I want you so much, then,” Kakashi said, lifting Yamato’s happuri carefully away and discarding it on the floor. “Come on. I have an actual meeting at three.”

“Fuck,” Yamato said and fixed his mouth to Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi sighed as he sucked a bruise there while his hands travelled over his back.

“Want me to keep the robe on?”

“Fuck,” Yamato repeated and dragged Kakashi down into a kiss. As he slid his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth he dipped his hand inside the lacy panties to squeeze his ass and Kakashi groaned his approval.

Yamato’s fingers brushed against something unexpected and he broke away to look questioningly at Kakashi.

“I didn’t want to waste any time,” Kakashi said a little breathlessly, rolling his hips against Yamato’s. “I wanted to be ready for you.”

Yamato’s mouth went slack as he traced over the plug in Kakashi’s ass. “Gods.”

“Sit in the chair,” Kakashi said. “Let me ride you.”

Yamato unfastened his pants with shaking hands, pushing them down just far enough to free his rapidly stiffening cock. He sat in the chair behind the desk and Kakashi followed him and stood over his lap. His erection was straining against the panties that were definitely not designed to contain such a thing. The slick flushed head of his cock rose out of the waistband and Yamato leaned forward to lick it, drawing a stifled cry from Kakashi.

“Just take me,” he said, arching to meet his tongue. “I’m ready.”

“Lube,” Yamato said, running his hands over Kakashi’s chest, the silky bra that hid his nipples. “I need lube.”

In one fluid movement Kakashi dropped to his knees and Yamato barely had time to press his arm to his mouth to muffle his groan of pleasure as his cock was engulfed in Kakashi’s wet, hot mouth. Kakashi sucked him briefly before pulling off and rising to straddle his thighs again.

“Now,” he whispered. “Please.”

Yamato pushed a hand inside Kakashi’s panties and found the base of the buttplug. He eased it out and Kakashi sighed, his cheeks flushed, his pink lips parted. Yamato explored a little further with his fingers and found Kakashi wonderfully stretched open for him. He fumbled to get rid of the plug, dropping it carelessly on the floor and so freeing his hand to tug the panties aside.

“Keep them on?” he asked breathlessly, eyes bright. Kakashi nodded, bracing his hands on Yamato’s shoulders.

Yamato took his cock in his fist, holding it steady as Kakashi sank slowly down to take his length. The tight heat was wonderfully familiar but less so was the incredible sight of Kakashi’s thighs flexing behind the filmy veil of stockings and the sound of the fabric dragging against Yamato’s clothes as he started to move. Kakashi lifted himself slowly before dropping down again and started up an easy rhythm of shallow thrusts. Yamato’s head fell back, his hands found Kakashi’s waist and he watched in awe and deep appreciation as his lover skillfully rode his cock, his black lace-adorned body undulating above him as he moved.

Their rocking motions caused the chair, which was on wheels, to inch backwards across the floor until it hit the window and stopped. Kakashi grinned down at Yamato.

“The whole village will see us.”

“Don’t care,” Yamato said, his eyes glazed. “God, Kakashi.”

He tried to burn the image of Kakashi into his mind, his beautiful toned, pale body all wrapped up in lace and silk, the obscene jut of his cock in those tiny panties, the Hokage robe hanging from his elbows as he draped his arms over Yamato’s shoulders and ground down onto him again and again. Yamato pressed the heel of his hand against Kakashi’s cock and his breath stuttered.

“Can you come like this?” Yamato panted, rubbing hard until Kakashi squeezed his eyes closed. “Can you come in these panties for me?”

Kakashi’s words were broken by the rhythm of their thrusts. “I can’t–get this robe–dirty.”

Yamato stretched the fabric out as much as it would give and hooked the panties over the head of Kakashi’s cock. He squeezed his length as he fucked up into him and Kakashi angled his body to meet him just right, legs twitching as Yamato’s cock found his prostate. Yamato rubbed his thumb over the wetness already leaking through the black lace, dragging the rough fabric against Kakashi’s slit, and Kakashi gasped and arched his back.

“Yes, Yamato, yes.”

A moment later he came with a strangled groan, his cum saturating the filmy panties. His body spasmed and Yamato shuddered, feeling his own orgasm close behind as he drove up into his lover.

“I’m there, Kakashi.”

“Wait!” Kakashi said urgently and pushed up off of Yamato who hissed with the loss, cock twitching in the air. Kakashi sank to his knees and took his cock back into his mouth and the shock of the change in sensation pushed him instantly over the edge, his release spilling over Kakashi’s tongue. Kakashi swallowed it all then knelt back, still breathless from his own orgasm.

“Sorry. We really shouldn’t make a mess in here, you know.”

Yamato closed his eyes and swallowed. “Next time,” he said between heaving breaths. “Next time you’d better–give me enough–time to appreciate you–in that outfit.”

“I will, I will,” Kakashi murmured, dropping his head to Yamato’s thigh.

“You’re so sexy,” Yamato said, stroking his hair. “So perfect.”

Kakashi hummed. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you in my office.”

“You guys about done in there?” Genma called from outside the door.

“Shit,” Kakashi said under his breath, then louder, raising his head, “Ten more minutes?”

Yamato blinked hazily down at Kakashi. “How are you going to…”

“Ah,” Kakashi said, rising to his knees and carefully removing his robe. “I’m going to need to borrow your underwear.” He pushed the ruined panties down his legs with a grimace. 

Yamato reached out and touched the silken strap at his shoulder. “You’ll leave the rest of it on, won’t you? Under your uniform?”

Kakashi grinned. “You’ll just have to find out when I get home tonight.”


End file.
